


License and Registration

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Law Enforcement, M/M, Omega Dean, Police Officer Castiel, Self-Lubrication, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: If you ever get a desire to write this, may I humbly request a plot for a future a/b/o story. I'd enjoy an alpha Highway Patrol motorcycle cop Castiel (in tight uniform, of course), pulling over an omega truck driver Dean (in tight jeans, of course). What ensues is that omega Dean has a really big dick for an omega and he ends up plowing and pounding that studly alpha cop Cas' ass, filling him with omega cum. Added bonus if Dean pops Castiel's alpha cop cherry and Cas is bent over his patrol bike. Yes, yes, I am kinky... and proud of it... dammit *Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License and Registration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gguy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gguy).



"License and registration, Mr. Winchester," The police officer's voice was hard and steady as he stepped up to the window of a 1967 Chevy Impala, busy staring down at the radar in his hands. Dean cleared his throat, looking up at the Alpha officer and swallowing thickly.

"Problem, officer?" He asked as he reached over to open up his glove box and pull out his registration and insurance papers. The officer still didn't look up from his radar gun.

"I'm sure you're aware of this, but you were going nearly fifteen miles per hour over the speed limit," he said sternly. Dean bit his lips, fidgeting in his car seat a little bit.

"Shit. I mean, I'm sorry...," Dean looked up at the officer, spotting his name tag on his chest. "Officer Novak. I didn't realize."

"Well, can't you read the road signs?" Officer Novak snapped, looking down at Dean for the first time since he had pulled his over. He felt his mouth go dry and heart speed up at the sight of the Omega- all tan skin and perfect plump lips and sparkling green eyes. He could practically feel the blood leaving his head and going down to his groin, and he blushed as the air around the car filled with the smell of his arousal. Dean must have noticed this, too, because he bit his lips coyly and fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"I'm sorry, officer. But don't you think there's anything I can do to make up for it? I can't really afford any points on my license..."

"Well then m-maybe you should have thought about that before speeding..." He stuttered, trying to look anywhere but at Dean. But now the smell of the Omega's arousal was filling the air too, and the officer could feel his cock throbbing inside of his pants.

"Alpha," Dean whined pitifully, titling his head to the side and exposing his neck to the officer. He bit his lips. "Please? I'll do anything."

Officer Novak stared at Dean for a few seconds before he squinted at the Omega, taking a step away from the Impala. "Get out of the car," he ordered. Dean swallowed thickly and slowly opened up the door, closing it behind him and leaning against the car. He was sure that he was in trouble now- would probably get arrested for trying to bribe an officer or something- but then the policeman was stepping forward and kissing him, _hard_ , all teeth and tongue and _fuck _he tasted like strawberries.__

__Dean whimpered and tilted his head back, allowing the Alpha police officer to push him up against the hood of the car. His nails dug into the man's biceps and he scrambled to find some sort of leverage, hooking his legs around the other man's waist as he was pushed up on top of the car._ _

__"Oh, Officer Novak," Dean groaned as the Alpha ground up against him, and he could already feel slick leaking from his hole, soaking through his pants._ _

__"Call me Castiel," the Alpha growled out, grinding down against the Omega again and reaching out to unbutton his pants. Dean arched into his touch, whimpering as the cold air hit his hard, thick cock. His erection twitched against his stomach and he looked up to see Castiel gaping at it, the Alpha's mouth hanging open._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"You're huge," Castiel breathed, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Dean's cock. The Omega moaned, spreading his legs a little and tossing his head to the side._ _

__"You want me to fuck you?" He gasped, smirking a little. Castiel looked at him a bit skeptically, but Dean just grinned up at him. "I've done it before. Not that hard."_ _

__Castiel bit his lips, then looked down at Dean's cock thoughtfully, then nodded. Dean grinned and sat up, pecking Castiel's lips and shuffling out from underneath him. Castiel took Dean's place on the hood of the car, shimmying out of his black slacks so that the only thing he was wearing was his white button down, badge and police cap._ _

__Dean smiled and looked down at Castiel, thick curls leading down to his fat Alpha cock, standing tall and proud against his hip. Dean spit on his hand and reached out, stroking him a few times. The Alpha gasped and flexed his hips, eyes fluttering closed as his musky scent filled the air around them. Dean felt his own body reacting to the scent, slick coating his backside and running down his thighs._ _

__"So pretty for me," Dean rasped as he nudged Castiel's legs apart, proving at his hole with one finger. It was tight; too tight for him to push into, and he swiped his thumb over the head of the Alpha's cock, leaning down to kiss him. "Just relax, baby. You ever done this before?"_ _

__"No," Castiel answered honestly. Dean smiled against his lips and kissed him again._ _

__"Okay. Don't worry, Cas. I'll take care of you," he said, standing up straight again and reaching back to scoop up some of his own slick. He brought his wet fingers up to Cas's tight hole, pressing gently until his finger finally breeched the Alpha. Cas hissed, jerking against the finger and looking up at Dean in shock as the Omega began to finger-fuck him._ _

__"You okay?"_ _

__"It feels weird," Castiel said, shifting a little bit and biting his lips. "Good, though."_ _

__Dean smiled. "Good," he said, pulling his finger out and scooping up some more of his own slick. He began to work Castiel open for real this time, probing deep inside of him and searching out that one sweet spot..._ _

__"Oh!" Castiel cried out in pleasure and arched his back, whining loudly as Dean pressed up against his prostate. The Omega laughed, reaching out to squeeze Cas's cock._ _

__"Feels good, officer? You whine so pretty, like an _Omega _."___ _

____"Dean!" Castiel gasped, reaching out and grabbing onto the Omega. Dean shushed him, pulling his fingers out from Cas's hole and slicking up his hard cock with his own slick. The. He reached out and took hold of the Alpha's hips, steadying him as he pressed his cock up against the officer's hole._ _ _ _

____"Relax," he said, then pushed in, groaning as Cas clenched down around him. Cas cried out, arching his back and scrambling to grip at the hood of the car as Dean rocked into him. The Omega draped himself over Cas's body, thrusting into him in a slow, steady rocking motion. He could feel Cas squeezing down on him like a vice and he moaned, reaching out to tangle his fingers into the Alpha's hair and cup his face._ _ _ _

____"Shit, baby, so good..." He gasped. Cas moaned, wrapping his arms around the Omega and drawing him forward. Dean grunted and flexed his hips, moaning in Cas's ear as he buried himself deep inside of the Alpha._ _ _ _

____"More. Right there, there," Cas gasped. Dean nodded._ _ _ _

____"You got it, baby," he said, drawing back and then slamming home again. The Alpha moaned and tightened around him, and the loud moan that Dean released had him feeling grateful that they were on a desolate country road and nobody could hear them._ _ _ _

____"Fuck, Dean, I think..." Cas moaned, wiggling his hips and reaching down to grasp at his cock. Dean could see a knot forming at the base and he smirked, grinding forward._ _ _ _

____"Doing so good, baby. So hot for me. Bet you like being fucked like this, huh? Like a little Omega," he groaned, thrusting forward a few more times before he came with a loud moan, inside of the Alpha. He gasped, collapsing on to Castiel's chest as he continued to jerk off hard and fast._ _ _ _

____"Come on, Cas," he whispered. "Cum for me, Omega."_ _ _ _

____Castiel cried out and arched his back, cumming all over his and Dean's chest. The Omega's now soft cock slipped out of him, and then two of them lay against each other, catching their breaths on the hood of Dean's car._ _ _ _

____"Wow," Dean gasped. Cas grunted in what seemed to be agreement, turning his head at the sound of his radio going off._ _ _ _

____"We've got a 440 in progress on Hillsbury Avenue, requesting backup immediately. I repeat 440 in progress on Hillsbury Avenue."_ _ _ _

____Cas groaned, sitting up slowly. Dean rolled off of him, looking up at the Alpha as he quickly redressed, tucking his shirt back into his pants._ _ _ _

____"Gotta run," he said, stepping forward and kissing Dean softly. He smiled. "Maybe we'll see each other again soon."_ _ _ _

____Dean smirked. "Probably. God only knows I'm a horrible driver."_ _ _ _

____Castiel chucked and buckled his pants back up, walking back to his car with an obvious bow to his step that he hadn't had before he pulled Dean over._ _ _ _


End file.
